Just Three Words
by iMoToLoVe
Summary: Konichiwa, minna! Ist timer here!! yukitoxtouyaxyue plot!! Pls review and leave comments! Dun sue me if you think that its stupid! =)*Chapter 3's up!!*Sorry...has been a long time...
1. Suicide versus Love

****

1st Chapter: Suicide versus Love

"Touya-kun…"

Yukito turned to face Touya as he pass down some books. He was startled when Yukito did not call his usual nickname.

Forcing out a smile weakly, he murmured,"Thanks, Yuki."

Yukito accidentally caught hold of Touya's gaze and his heart ached when he realised that they where full of pain and loneliness.

It had been a month. Fully a whole month of torture for both of them.

Yukito looked away reluctantly. 

I must have been too harsh on him. Yukito thought. _I shouldn't be so petty. I know it can't be help for him to love both of us, because both of us love him. And I understand this is not really betrayal, although Yue's heart is totally different as mine. I know that he really loves me, because between the three of us, he is the one that suffers the most._

His eyes watered as Touya's face kept resurfacing his mind and he decided to go to his house after school later that afternoon to apologise to Touya for being such a nuisance. 

Touya looked at Yukito's back and sighed deeply as he recalled the day when Yukito walked out of him…

"I love u, Yue!"

"How about Yukito? Do you love him too?"

"I……"

"He heard it…he heard what you said to me…"

Yue transformed back to Yukito.Yukito looked hard at me with tears in those amber eyes…my heart ached…

I tried to explain, but I just could not say a thing, I was speechless…

He then pushed me away and ran out of my house, into the cold rain…

I'm sorry Yukito…but I really love you too… 

Tears welled up his eyes. _Yukito might never forgive me, I guess…_

After school

Yukito hummed a song to himself as he strolled to the Kinomoto Residence.

"Hey! Tsukishiro-san!!"

Yukito turned around and found Eriol waving to him.

"Hello! Eriol-kun!"

Eriol smiled and walked towards Yukito in fast, brisk steps.

"You seem very cheerful today…something has happened…??" Eriol said jokingly.

"Nope, but something is going to happen…by the way, have you seen Sakura?"

"Oh, she has already left with her brother, why?"

"Oh, nothing in particular…thanks anyway. I got to go." 

Yukito waved to Eriol and procceded to the house.

Kinomoto Residence

Ahhh!! Its so boring down here!"

Sakura whined as she closed her "once favourite" novel.

"DingDong!"

She jumped out from her sit and ran for the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Sakura."

"YUKITO-SAN??!" Sakura exclaimed as she opened the door for him.

"Yukito-san, I missed you!'

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan!"

Yukito looked around and said,"Where is Toya?"

"Oh, I think he is in his room now. But he look kinda weird today, his eyes seemed to be swollen…"

Weird? Yukito thought. 

Then a horrible thought flashed through his mind as he remembered that Touya was the rash type of person. His eyes widened in fright. He prayed to himself.

Don't do anything stupid, Touya. Please don't.

He walked up the stairs to Touya's room, taking two steps at a time. Soon, he reached Touya's room, only to find it half closed. This was a bad sign.

Slowly and gingerly, he pushed the door open and was utterly shocked when he saw Touya slumped on the floor, a pool of blood beside him.

"Toya!"

Yukito screamed as he rushed over to Touya and held him tightly. He fumbled for his handkerchief and pressed it hard at Touya's slashed wrist, only to find more blood gushing out, dyeing his handkerchief red.

"Why are you so foolish, Toya?"

Tears started to stream down Yukito's cheeks.

Touya's eyes fluttered open, and he whispered weakly,"Yuki, I am sorry…" Then he fell unconscious.

"Toya! Toya! Wake up!"

Yukito shook him hard as tears continue to fall.

"Sakura! Bring the first aid kit here, quickly!"

Sakura took the first aid kit and rushed to Touya's room.

"Oni-chan, why…"

"Don't ask so much, just hand it over…!" Yukito muffled through his tears.

"I have better ways…"

Sakura called upon her magic and in no time, tight bandages were wrapped around Touya's wrist.

After putting Touya into bed, Sakura then turned to Yukito.

"Now, Yukito-san, can you tell me what really happened?"


	2. Regretful thoughts

****

Chapter two: Regretful Thoughts

Here now, my genuine readers! I am really sorry for not introducing in the first chapter. Well, I am a **first-timer **here, so please, if you feel that my English is bad or something, **pleasee **forgive me!! Whatever, thanks for your support and your willingness to even glance at my 'so so' story…arigatou, minna!!; Not to waste your time…well, here's the next chapter…pls r+r!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Now, Yukito-san, can you tell me what really happened?"

Yukito then told her everything.

Sakura then gave a sigh and pulled Yukito out of the bedroom.

"I knew something must have happened between the both of you when you did not come over for nearly a month. You know, Touya suffered a lot during this period. He ate very little and looked paler than anyone else in each passing day. He too often hid himself in his room and kept everything to himself. I can even hear him sobbing himself out while sleeping everytime I walk pass his bedroom. He was really pitiful. So pitiful."

Sakura rubbed her eyes rapidly as tears filled her eyes.

Unable to control his feelings anymore, Yukito ran over to the still unconscious Touya and broke down into tears, pressing head onto Touya's chest as he hugged him tightly.

"Toya, gomen ne, I didn't know it affected you so much, I shouldn't have left you at all…I am sorry! Aishiteru…Toya…aishiteru…pls don't leave me…" 

Yukito suddenly felt a hand stoking his soft, greyish hair. He looked up and exclaimed,"Toya!"

Toya smiled weakly as he looked into those sad, amber eyes. His heart sank and began to felt regretful for his actions.

"Yuk-…"

A sudden but familiar bright glow made Touya close his eyes.

============================================================================

Authors notes: Gomen, minna, I realised my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter…have been busy these few days…forgive me! +_- Nvm, the next one will be longer and…NICER!_- 


	3. Bonded Love

**Chapter 3: Bonded Love**

****

Konnichiwa! It has really been so long, about half a year since I've updated. A million apologies…

Having a tough time with my studies, tough…Well, do believe I haven't lost touch of my story…

So, not wasting your time anymore…Enjoy…!!

==========================================

A sudden but familiar bright glow made Touya close his eyes.

He waited for the transformation to end before opening his eyes.

He once again saw that angelic face…His vision shook painfully, as he whispered softly,

"Yue, come…come closer to me,"

Yue made his wings vanish from the dim lited room. 

He went forward and kneeled before the bed, gently reaching for Touya's hand. Fingered the bandaged wrist with a slender finger, Yue placed a feather like kiss on his bandaged wounds.

Touya winced at his touch, bringing his hand toward his cheek, ruffling through Yue's hair. Yet, Yue's painful expression startled him, and his heart ached.

Yue stood up slowly, and propped Touya up to sit behind him.

He slipped his hand around Touya's waist and pressed his head on Touya's back, rocking him through and fro like a baby in a familiar rhythm. His mind reminded him:

_Control your emotions, Yue. Control yourself. You wouldn't want Touya to see you cry, would you?_

However, Yue coud not control his feelings anymore. 

The pain was ripping his heart…so badly that he could hardly breathe…

His eyes became watery.

His embrace on Touya tightened, as he wept softly on his back, not wanting to alarm Touya.

Suddenly, he felt a hand prying open his, and he let go completely, turning his face away as Touya turned around. Soft hands guided Yue's face back to meet Touya's startled gaze.

"You're crying, Yue."

Placing a hand on Yue's face, he wiped his tears away with his thumb. He looked deeply into Yue's lilac eyes, which was full of sadness, guiltiness and… pure loneliness of the heart.

"Gomen ne, Toya…I made both of you miserable. I shouldn't have entered your world in the first place! But…I can't control my emotions for you. I really can't! I love you, Toya, with all my heart…I really do! Yet, I can't bring myself to love you wholeheartedly, I just can't, whenever I think of Yukito! Although Yukito seemed to have understood and forgiven us, I still…"

Touya placed a finger on Yue's lips and shook his head.

"Yue, you talk too much. Never, never say such things again. I love you too, as much as Yuki…No matter when you both came into my life, I still love both of you all the same. **Love has no limits. **I love you now…and it will still be that way in the future. So, please, Yue, don't say all these…My heart breaks when you do…Believe me, will you?"

Tears started to fall again. Yue threw himself into Touya's arms and said in a shaking voice,

"Toya…Arigatou…Aishiteru…Zutto Issho ni…ne?"

"Aa."

They looked at each other lovingly, and their lips met. They kissed deeply, but the kiss was different from before…it was filled with passion, yet with gentleness, emitting from their unbreakable bonds of love…

They were breathless when they parted.

They embraced each other, Yue leaning his head on Touya's chest as he listened to the rhythm of his lover's heartbeat. Touya buryed his hand in Yue's silky hair.

Suddenly, Yue sensed something. He turned his head up to look at Touya, only to see him frowning heavily. Without warning, Touya fell backwards, Yue almost couldn't catch him.

"Toya!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Author's notes: What will happen to Touya in the end? Await for the next chapter soon! ^.^


End file.
